Just A Typical Day
by MoriahT
Summary: Ziva's caught up during a store robbery... Could there be more to it... maybe if I get a good suggestion, : rated for POSSIBLE violence... R&R please, suggestions, and constructive critism welcome.
1. Just A Typical Morning

****

Disclaimer:

Not mine, probably never will be...but I'm saving up though, I've got 37 cents so far, getting close!! :)

**A/N:** Not quite sure where to go from here, so r&r and suggestions are appreciated.

**Just a Typical Day**

Ziva woke up, very-very early. She rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. It was 3:30. She sat up and reached for the holster on her bedside table, retrieved it, and holstered the 9mm handgun that she had slept with in her hand. She blinked a few times and tried to shake off the latest reoccurring nightmare. She walked into the kitchen and started the coffee pot, and then went to take a shower.

She was dressed and ready by 4:30, but she didn't need to be at NCIS until 8am. Knowing that she had to kill 3 1/2 hours, she decided to go off to a little 24 hour diner and get some breakfast. She ate and effectively killed 45 minutes. Still needing to kill time, she went to the dam by the lake, climbed all 116 steps, and climbed over the guardrails, and sat on the rocks about half way do

wn to the water. She'd been doing this a lot lately because it wasn't busy and it was quiet, she could sit amongst the water, and rocks, and fresh air and just think. She sat there for well over an hour and a half before she looked at her watch and climbed back up over the rail, and down the 116 steps.

On her way to NCIS headquarters, she contemplated getting coffee at NCIS, but opted for the coffee at the little grocery, knowing it would taste much better. She got a cup, doctored it up the way she liked it and got in line to check out. Right before she paid, there was an interruption...

"Everyone Down!" Came a voice from the door. He and four others charged into the store, armed with handguns and shotguns.

* * *

"DiNozzo, you're late!" Gibbs yelled, coming down into the bullpen.

"Sorry, boss." Tony replied, hurrying to his desk.

Tony heard Gibbs hand raise to slap him, and he braced himself for the blow, but Gibbs stopped and took a silent headcount.

"Where's Ziva?"

"Haven't seen her today boss." McGee said from behind his computer screen.

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs began.

"On it boss, calling her right now." Tony interrupted.

A few seconds later, Tony got an answer on the other end, "Tony?" Ziva said in a whisper.

"Ziva, where are you, what's wrong?" he asked, panic showing on his face and in his voice.

"P.K.'s Groceries... 5 of them... have guns, send help." she said, and then ended the call.

Tony flipped his phone shut, and began, "Uh, boss..." he started, "We've got a problem, Ziva's at P.K.'s and she said there are guys, 5 of them... with guns." he said.

"McGee, call local P.D.!" Gibbs barked.

"Got it boss, on the line." he replied.

"DiNozzo, truck, now!" Gibbs ordered.

Tony was already on his way to the elevator when he heard the order. Gibbs and McGee followed, and soon they were on scene.

* * *

Ziva was scared. For the first time since she was a child, her fear overcame her... but only for a moment. A single gunshot brought her back, and she heard a man yell,

"Everyone quiet, to the back of the store!"

Instinctively, she reached back to her holster, but found another hand already there.

She swung around to fight, but was persuaded to stop by the feel of the cold steel of her own gun touching her forehead.

"Try me." the gunman said plainly.

"Hey Joel, we got a cop here tryin' to be a hero!" the man yelled.

"I am not a cop." Ziva said coldly, "I am a Federal Agent."

The gunman didn't take kindly to her 'disrespect', he landed a blow hard to the side of her head with the gun, and it almost knocked her unconscious, "Don't speak unless I say so!"

She stood back up slowly, feeling dizzy.

"Cuff her, in the back with the others." the command from another gunman, presumably Joel, came.

As the two walked through the isle, gun pressed in Ziva's back, she said, "You and I both know this will not end well for you. All that is going to come from this is five dead gunmen." she finished as they approached a pole thin enough to put a handcuff around. He hit her again, this time twice as hard, and although she tried to fight to stay awake, the darkness approached from the edges of her eyes and she fell out...

"I said don't talk." was all that the gunman offered as a consolation as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Within minutes, the building was surrounded by police vehicles and the NCIS truck. Tony's driving had very much resembled Ziva's as he'd gone well over the speed limit, ran a few red lights, and narrowly avoided an accident with a semi-truck. Gibbs went to talk to the commanding officer on scene, and informed him of the situation about his agent on the inside. The 2 men continued talking when a single gunshot rang out and silenced the crowd.

A man appeared in the doorway, holding a woman by the neck with a gun to her head.

"Listen up! Get back or she's gone! I've got hostages, and a Federal Agent in here and they're all dead if you don't do as I say!" He yelled.

"Listen man, you don't want this..." The negotiator began.

"No! No! Don't try that on me! You think I'm stupid? Huh? Try your luck, I've got at least 20 here and I'm not screwin' around! Just gimmie the phone and I'll call you when I want to talk, and until then... come near here and the cop's the first to go!" He finished, retrieved the throw-phone, and backed into the back of the store.

* * *

The 3 NCIS agents stood outside awkwardly trying to reassure themselves more than each other.

"Don't worry Probie... she'll be fine. She's got like, super secret ninja skills, you know?" Tony said.

"Yeah, Tony. I know." McGee responded, sensing Tony's need for reassurance.

* * *

Okay, don't know where to go from here, so suggestions and constructive critisim is welcomed and appreciated (sp)


	2. Giving Up

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I've got 43 cents now... even closer! But until then... they're not my people.

**A/N:** Wasn't sure where to go, and I'll try to include suggestions in the story. This chapter has some escalated violence so there's your warning... and I apologize in advance for any medical terms that I use, it's a force of habit... but I'll try to keep them at a minimum. And finally, still not sure where to go so as usual, suggestions are appreciated.

**Summary of Previous Chapter(s):** Ziva gets caught in a drugstore holdup and the robbers find out she's law enforcement so they threaten to kill her first if their demands aren't met and they knocked her in the head twice, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

Chapter 2:

The NCIS agents who were outside felt their stomachs turn over at the gunman's words, knowing that his reference to 'the cop' was Ziva. They all hated the fact that she was apparently not fighting back, and they became worried as to why.

"I'm sure she's just lying low to keep all those people safe, you know? She's fine." Gibbs thought to himself.

The other agents were all making up excuses in their heads too. Most were positive, and somewhat resembled Gibbs', but Tony's did not. He couldn't help but think the worst,

"Maybe she's not fighting because she's dead." he thought, shuddering at the thought.

"So what's the plan, Boss?" He asked casually, trying to divert himself from his thoughts.

"The plan is, DiNozzo, we wait." Gibbs replied dryly.

"Wait? Wait? We're right here and she... they're right there, Boss! We gotta get in there and get them before somebody gets hurt!" Tony exclaimed, hoping Gibbs missed the 'her' part.

"DiNozzo, we can't do anything. One, it's not our jurisdiction. Two, if we even think about trying to go in there, Ziva and the others will be in 100 times the danger that they are right now." Gibbs said, trying to soften his voice and make Tony see the obvious, rationality of it all.

"Right, sorry, Boss." Tony said, trying to get a hold of himself and his emotions.

* * *

Ziva woke to the feel of cold water on her face. Coughing a little, she tried to sit up, but immediately felt lightheaded and fell back. She was caught by a young girl of about eight, in a scouting uniform. She sat up again this time slowly, and using the pole she was chained to for support.

"You have a concussion." The girl whispered.

Ziva reached back with her free hand and felt where the second blow was landed. She could feel dried blood on the back of her head and neck, and she could tell it was swelling.

"You can't go back to sleep, it's bad for you, it can make you go into a comma." The little girl said.

"Coma?" Ziva corrected as a force of habit from being around Tony too much.

"Right, a coma." The girl repeated.

"How long have I been like this?" Ziva asked

"Only for a half hour or so... just until I could convince the bad guys to let me wake you up." The girl replied.

"You got a name, Kid?" Ziva asked, purposefully trying to sound like Tony. Thinking of him made the pain in her head lessen.

"It's Sydney, Sid for short." The girl replied.

"I'm Ziva, oh and thank you for the medical attention." Ziva said, trying to make the girl feel important. "Who are you here with, Sid?" she asked.

"I was here with my scout leader, and some of my troop, and my friend's mom. I just came in to use the bathroom and when I came out, they were gone and those bozos were here." she answered, not showing any signs of fear, or worry. They might get that from everyone else, but not from her!

"Bozos, I like it." Ziva said chuckling. She stopped laughing abruptly because any movement in her head caused excruciating pain, though she would never admit it.

"Hey, I said you could help her, not have social hour... so shut up or you'll both get it."

_"Oh, I'm terrified."_ Sydney muttered under her breath. Ziva heard this and couldn't help but laugh briefly.

* * *

The officer in charge of the situation was pacing around outside, waiting for a call... and after an hour and a half, he got one.

"Okay, here's what I want: 5 million, and FULL immunity from prosecution!" The man yelled.

"Okay, we got that, but let's think here... whose really going to be inclined to give you anything until they see some good faith? How about you let a few people go while we work on your demands, huh?" The officer hoped his logic would work... he sensed that the situation would not end well, and he'd hope to have as few casualties as possible.

"I've got a better deal... you start working and show me results in the next 2 hours... or the cop's gonna pay...SLOWLY!" He shouted into the phone.

* * *

An hour and 45 minutes passed, making Ziva increasingly uncomfortable, as she had heard the threat made to the C.O. (Commanding Officer) Though she knew she'd have something coming to her, she didn't show it, and if anyone saw her, they'd have never guessed that she knew she was about to experience bodily harm. Time passed even quicker, and within what seemed like 30 seconds, she was instructed to stand.

"Get up, Cop!" the lead gunman, Joel, said.

Ziva stood silently, and the handcuff was removed from the pole and placed on her other hand behind her back. She glanced down, and for the first time saw a hint of fear in Sydney's eyes. Of course, once Sydney detected this, she completely masked it, and there were no more signs. Ziva gave her a quick grin, and mouthed the word "bozos" to the girl. The girl smiled slightly before looking away from her newfound patient and friend.

She was walked to the door by 2 men; Joel, and another gunman. Joel walked with the phone in his hand and the other man had his shotgun firmly pressed against Ziva's back. They arrived at the front door, and were immediately met with the lasers of the Snipers' rifles. Joel picked up the phone and the C.O. did the same.

"Hello?" the officer said.

"You have anything yet?" Joel said coolly.

"We're working on it, just think about what you're doing..." The officer trailed off at the sight of Ziva's arm being un-handcuffed.

"There we go, thank you. That's a good sign, we'll be set soon." The C.O. began, but he was cut short.

"What, did you think I was letting this _pig _get away?" He mocked into the phone, putting an emphasis on the word 'pig'.

Joel reached into his waste band and retrieved a 9mm handgun. The man with the shotgun kept his gun trained on Ziva, and Joel extended her arm...

"Sir I have a clean shot, do I have the green light?" A sniper asked on the radio.

"No! Do Not Fire!" He yelled back.

"Yes sir." the sniper responded.

Joel put the barrel of his handgun onto Ziva's shoulder, pressing into her rotator cuff.

"You try to play with me...You think we're gonna just give up and come out... you're wrong!" He yelled into the phone.

* * *

He walked around behind her, pressed his gun into the back of her shoulder, cocked his gun and fired a shot, right through her shoulder. She grunted in pain, but made no other sounds. She looked at all of her law enforcement colleagues, and caught sight of the NCIS truck... and Tony, staring in awe, and looking more afraid than words could say. She caught his eye and gave him a reassuring smile before an immense sense of pain shot back through her shoulder as she was handcuffed again. She was pulled backward and almost became unconscious from the pain in her arm... she was beginning to feel sick and weak. Taking one last look at Tony, she forced her eyes open and smiled.

"You just bought yourselves two more hours...if she lives that long." he barked into the phone, chuckling at the end. "Oh, and officer... DON'T BE LATE THIS TIME!"

* * *

They brought her back and to her relief, handcuffed her good arm to the pole. She knew she was loosing a good deal of blood and that if it wasn't stopped soon, she'd go into hypovolemic shock. She remembered hearing all the "fun" details of the suffering of patients who go through it. Although she didn't usually give up or give in...She didn't want to go through the pain, and so she accepted temporary defeat, and gave in, to her new sudden sleep crave...

The entire force outside the store was in shock. Especially the NCIS agents who were just subjected to seeing their comrade injured, with no consequences for those who caused her such pain. But then, there was some reassurance. The smile she gave Tony told them all she would fight; She'd fight to the death to stay alive, to see them again, and to make those bastards pay!

* * *

**A/N 2:** Hypovolemic shock is a form of shock caused by massive blood loss, low blood volume, stroke and other things. (If suspected, stop bleeding with direct pressure, ice, or a tourniquet if needed, and keep blankets on both the top and bottom of the victim.


	3. Hypovolemia

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to papillongirl, I now have 60 cents toward the cause, and when I get them for good, she's more than welcome to them, but until then I guess borrowing works.

**A/N: **Wasn't sure where to go, and I'll try to include suggestions in the story. This chapter has some escalated violence so there's your warning... and I apologize in advance for any medical terms that I use, it's a force of habit... but I'll try to keep them at a minimum. And, as a side note: what jojocat said is very much a possibility, an injury like the one I gave Ziva could quite possibly remove the arm or cause it to need to be amputated. However, I've seen several cases of impalement, and gun shot wounds that have entered at different angles and distances (Including close up) in the shoulder where the victim made a somewhat "full" recovery and could at least function their arm properly. So that in mind, both are a possibility, and depending on the side I take, they'll be medical reasons why Ziva did or did not recover from her injury, once I decide where to take the story.

**Summary of Previous Chapter(s):** Ziva gets caught in a drugstore holdup and the robbers find out she's law enforcement so they threaten to kill her first if their demands aren't met and they knocked her in the head twice, rendering her unconscious. A little 8 year old girl scout 'befriends' Ziva, and tells her not to sleep b/c she has a concussion. The demands are given and a 2 hour time limit is set, which is not met. Because it's not met, Joel (The lead bad guy), shoots Ziva in the shoulder in front of everyone, and when she is returned to her position (Chained to a pole) she gives in and sleeps to escape the pain of possible hypovolemic shock (Shock from blood loss).

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

In spite of Ziva's fighting smile, Tony couldn't help worrying. He knew a wound like that wasn't usually fatal, but then again... they WERE usually treated and dressed properly. He hated the uncertainty of the whole situation, not only because Ziva's life was at stake, but he knew that there were at least 20 more people there, one of which is a kid.

"She won't let anything happen to that kid..." he thought."...maybe to others, but not to a kid."

Just then, he overheard a woman crying hysterically talking to the C.O.

"My daughter, Sydney, is in there! Please, do something!" she cried.

"Ma'am?" Tony called as she walked away from the command post, still sobbing.

"What? Me, oh, yes, what is it?" She said, trying to pull herself together.

He felt obligated to try to reassure the girl's mother, though he didn't know why.

"Ma'am, that woman who was shot... she's my partner and I know her very well." he began.

"Why are you telling me this?" The woman interrupted.

"Because, I want you to know... that no matter what happens to her... she will do everything in her power to protect your daughter, and the others in that building... she'd give her life for them." he finished, beginning to choke up.

"Thank you." She said, not knowing what else to say, or how to comfort him.

"Yeah." Tony replied, turning away and quickly wiping a tear before it had the chance to fall.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony looked around to locate Gibbs, and found him in the crowd, standing by the NCIS truck.

"Yeah, Boss?" He answered.

"We need to talk." Gibbs replied dryly. They went inside the truck and Gibbs shut the door.

"Is there anything I need to know about you and Ziva?" he asked.

"Not a thing, Boss." Tony replied, voice trembling slightly.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs said threateningly.

"Okay, okay! Fine, you want me to say it? Well fine, I love her! I love her like she's my own family! That's all there is and ever has been! We've never dated or anything! Yeah, that's right Gibbs; because of your stupid rules, we never dated, and now she's in that building, injured, and I might not get the chance to tell her! And that's it.! Nothing left to say!" Tony yelled to his superior.

"Okay." Gibbs replied. "Okay, that's all I needed to know. And Tony, she's gonna be okay. She's a fighter, and besides, she told you so." He finished, slightly smacking Tony's head and then opening the door to the van.

* * *

Ziva was just about out to the world when she was awoken by the pain in her shoulder. Pressure.

Ziva thought about how if she made it, confessing her love to Tony... and again, at the thought of him, her will to live increased and her pain decreased. But then, she heard a scream from above her. She opened her eyes and saw Sydney, fighting to stay with Ziva, and she heard the gunman laughing and yelling at her.

"If it's her time to go then she's gonna die anyway!" He sneered at the girl.

"No! Stop! Let me help her!" She screamed back.

Ziva could feel her wound bleeding profusely again because the pressure had been released before it could clot. She reached one hand to the other and felt her pulse, it was extremely thready, and when she could get a good read on it, it was very quick. She began to think about her entire team; she thought about the friends that she'd made and wished she'd have let them gotten closer. She began to shiver.

"This is it." She thought to herself. "It's time."

Then, she heard Joel talking on the throw phone, "You want her? Then gimmie proof that you got what I'm lookin' for!" He barked.

The commanding officer came slowly to the front of the store and laid a suitcase full of money at the main entrance, with a phone in his hand.

"How much is that?" Joel asked, slightly calmer now.

"Okay, but ONLY the cop... NO! Not until I get the rest!" He yelled.

Ziva became slowly disoriented and began to fade out.

"Get up, cop." Joel said to Ziva, completely ignoring her shivering and disorientation.

"Please, she can't!" Sydney yelled from across the back isle.

Joel got on the phone, "Well, looks like you're gonna need someone else, cause she ain't moving."

"You have it? Bring it in, with a paramedic. I'll let them take her out if you're so dead set on taking a corpse instead of someone alive." He said smugly.

"Oh yeah, and cop... try anything and everyone in the store is leaving in body bags! Remember, there are more of us than there are of your medics."

* * *

Two medics were prepped and ready to enter, with a backboard and 1/2 of the demand money. They were to get Ziva and go, the end.

As they entered, they were met with the barrels of guns.

"Easy... we're not here for that... where's the patient?" He asked, trying to mask his fear... one of his was on the line."

"Follow me." one gunman answered.

They arrived at Ziva's limp body, and though it took a while... they found a pulse.

"Pulse is 45, B.P. is 80/46" One man called out.

But the other wasn't listening. He was only concerned about the patient... and getting her out. They back-boarded her and began to carry her out.

"Pulse is dropping, we gotta move!" One of them said frantically.

* * *

**A/N 2:** I'll probably finish off with the last chapter, and I'll tie up any loose ends.


	4. There Is No 'Personal'

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to papillongirl, I now have 60 cents toward the cause, (and potentially 53 More) and when I get them for good, she's more than welcome to them, but until then I guess borrowing works.

**A/N:** I apologize in advance for any medical terms that I use, it's a force of habit... but I'll try to keep them at a minimum. Violence.

**Summary of Previous Chapter(s):** Ziva gets caught in a drugstore holdup and the robbers find out she's law enforcement so they threaten to kill her first if their demands aren't met and they knocked her in the head twice, rendering her unconscious. A little 8 year old girl scout 'befriends' Ziva, and tells her not to sleep b/c she has a concussion. The demands are given and a 2 hour time limit is set, which is not met. Because it's not met, Joel (The lead bad guy), shoots Ziva in the shoulder in front of everyone, and when she is returned to her position (Chained to a pole) she gives in and sleeps to escape the pain of possible hypovolemic shock (Shock from blood loss). The police managed to get some of the money and in return were allowed to enter and get Ziva out, but everyone else is still inside and Ziva's condition is worsening.

**Chapter 4**

They got to the door, and out of the store, where Ziva was immediately loaded into the ambulance along with the medics. One of whom was not a medic at all.

Tony had convinced the C.O. to let him enter and get Ziva,

"For a tactical view on the inside..." He'd said.

He was going to ride with her to the hospital, but was not permitted to because he had to give the SWAT team the info he'd gotten.

"Okay, I counted 5 perps in all. All armed, mostly with twelve gauges... and about 20 civvies inside." He said.

"Good work, kid." A tactical officer said to Tony.

"Thanks... so what's our plan?" Tony asked

"-Our- plan is none of your business... your plan is to go back to your truck and stay out of the way." a disgruntled SWAT officer replied.

"I went in and got your Intel... my partner is the one that got shot... NCIS should be included in this!" Tony shot back.

"Hey, Robbie!" A sergeant yelled, "You do not talk with this man this way. NCIS has full access to this op!" He ordered.

"Yes sir." The officer answered.

The sergeant called McGee, and Gibbs over to where they were standing to brief them.

"Okay, well... we know we've got 5 gunmen and 20 hostages... and as we've seen... they're not afraid to get their hands dirty." He began, "We've got to use -extreme- tactfulness... these people's lives are at stake. We've got a disadvantage here because they can see everything out front here, so we've got to be quick an quiet and go in from the back."

Usually, Tony would laugh at how wrong the sergeant's last sentence sounded, but there was no time for jokes now. He thought about the 'disadvantage' comment and thought, "If Ziva were here, she could level the playing field on her own, and give the advantage with a team." Thinking of her saddened him. He wanted to wake up from the horrible nightmare he was living and see his partner, and love of his life, alive and well... he trailed off in his thoughts and returned his mind to 'brief mode'.

Ziva was unconscious. She was not doing well, and because of the location of the wound, it was hard to control her bleeding. The medics were doing there best to keep her with them, they had blankets on her, and started an IV drip. When they arrived at the hospital, she was rushed into the ER where she was quickly examined and sent to surgery. They were in for hours before a doctor came down the hall...

* * *

During the surgery:

The SWAT team was prepped, and went around the block, back to the building, and to the back door. They put a probe-cam under the door and carefully observed, taking note of the gunmen's locations.

This was it... they prepared to enter... the lead officer held up his hand, with a five-count.

5

Tony shut his eyes for a moment, and thought a protection prayer for those inside... especially the little girl, whose mother he'd met outside.

4

He reopened his eyes and turned off the safety on his gun.

3

He shifted his weight to his left foot, and thought to himself, "This is the longest 5 seconds in the history of the world."

2

His heart raced, and he had revenge in his heart... he'd get the bastard that shot Ziva.

1

"Shoot to kill." That was the final instruction given during the briefing... and Tony intended to.

Time! The officer clenched his fist, and swung the door open, tossing a flash bang inside. The officers rushed in and immediately fired on the first 3 gunmen killing them instantly.

Tony was unconcerned with formation; he was going to find Joel. He'd find him and take him out. A few shots were fired back and forth between the officers and a fourth gunman, but finally, after wounding one officer, he was taken out. Time was running short... he had to make his move. He was moving tactically through the isles when he spotted Joel, with Sydney in his arms.

"Federal Agent!" Tony yelled.

"Don't come any closer! I'll do it!" Joel yelled back.

Tony took what seemed to him like hours, but in reality was only split seconds to decide a kill-shot was the only option, which he had no problem with, considering the perpetrator. He quickly observed that Joel had to crouch down to Sydney's height, and that only one slip... one split-second stand would be his only opportunity. He kept his gun trained on where Joel's head would be when he rose. However, in taking mental notes of his observations, he didn't concern himself with cover.

Joel fired a shot, right into Tony's midsection, just below the sternum. Tony fell to the floor, stunned, but not critically injured. Joel had hit his vest weather he knew it or not, it was his final action. Tony raised his gun from his position, prone on the floor, and fired a shot right through Joel's skull.

* * *

Sydney ran over to Tony, and quickly rolled him over. She checked out his stomach, where the bullet hit and realized that Tony had no bullet wounds. But the look on his face indicated a great deal of pain, the bullet would leave a nice bruise.

"You're the ambulance worker right? What are you doing in here?" She asked with sudden realization.

"I'm not an ambulance worker, hun. I'm a federal agent." He answered, grimacing and trying to sit up.

"Don't do that!" She yelled, slapping his arm.

"Okay, sorry! Geez you're worse than Ziva!" He joked, suddenly realizing that he needed to get to the hospital.

"How's Ziva?" Sydney asked, recalling her previous "patient".

"I wish I knew." He muttered under his breath.

He sat up, with the help of medics a few moments later, and slowly walked out with them.

"McGee! I need to get to the hospital." He yelled, heading toward the NCIS truck. He entered the passenger side and McGee sped off.

Upon arrival, Tony jumped from the car before it was completely stopped and ran in to find Gibbs, who had followed the medics who transported Ziva. He jogged through until he found him and breathlessly asked,

"How is she?"

"In surgery, DiNozzo. She was doing better when we got here, her BP was better, and so was her heart rate, after they stopped the bleeding. They don't know yet, but she might not be able to work at NCIS anymore."

"What?" Tony replied; he couldn't believe it. The thought had never crossed his mind, just how bad it could be.

"Now don't worry yet, we don't know." Gibbs said, making a mental note to never sound that nice again... it would ruin his fear tactic advantage.

* * *

Ziva awoke slowly, and cringed at the bright hospital light. She was hooked to multiple machines, all of which were humming to themselves. She usually hated hospitals, and their machines, but the steady "beep" of the heart monitor was reassuring right now. It was the difference between life and death. As she began to look around though, she saw something more assuring... Tony was asleep in a small plastic chair which looked like the least comfortable seat ever created. She considered waking him, but decided against it. He'd come around after he got his rest.

A few hours later, Tony stirred and sat up, his back cracking at the sudden movement.

"That is repulsing!" Ziva's voice came, with a chuckle.

"Well good morning sunshine." Tony said yawning. "I told you we'd end up sleeping together eventually." He laughed.

"Only in your dreams." She laughed back.

The doctor came in and greeted the two of them.

"If I could have a moment with Miss David..." He said, nodding Tony toward the door. "It's personal."

"He's okay, he's my partner. There is no 'personal'." Ziva not so politely informed him as Tony approached the door.

"Okay." The doctor replied.

"Miss David, we had to do some fairly serious procedures on your shoulder... we had to reconstruct your rotator cuff, it was shattered. And because of the location, there was a lot of nerve damage around your shoulder. It may take months, if not years before you have proper feeling below the scapula. (Shoulder) And... Your arm needs to be immobilized for a few months, and only moved limitedly for months after that... but, all in all we expect a near full recovery." He said.

"Near full?" She asked impatiently.

"Well, yes. After a few months of physical therapy, you should be able to use your arm, low-impact, but the odds of you returning to work as an NCIS field agent are slim." He answered.

"How slim?" She asked.

"Very. The odds of you going back are around 10 in 100." He replied.

"Oh, and we're going to keep you here overnight for observation... you were real close to irreversible shock." He informed her, and with that, he exited the room.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Okay, I lied... there will be 1 more chapter with all the mushy love stuff, lol. But I wanted to get something up...

* * *

Medical Notes:

Hypovolemic along with other types of shock come in stages,

1.) Compensative

2.) De-Compensative

3.) Irreversible

These progress MUCH quicker than I made them do in the story, so treat and transport IMMEDIATLY!

Not sure if the shoulder ops I gave Ziva exist, because the worst I've done is dislocate my shoulder; But if they don't... use your imagination...lol.


	5. So Close

**Disclaimer:** Okay, by last count we have 1.08 toward the cause, we're getting there!

**A/N:** I apologize in advance for any medical terms that I use, it's a force of habit... but I'll try to keep them at a minimum. Apologies for the long wait; I've been -extremely- lazy and busy at the same time. Do you know how bad that sucks, lol?

**Summary of Previous Chapter(s):** Ziva gets caught in a drugstore holdup and the robbers find out she's law enforcement so they threaten to kill her first if their demands aren't met and they knocked her in the head twice, rendering her unconscious. A little 8 year old girl scout 'befriends' Ziva, and tells her not to sleep b/c she has a concussion. The demands are given and a 2 hour time limit is set, which is not met. Because it's not met, Joel (The lead bad guy), shoots Ziva in the shoulder in front of everyone, and when she is returned to her position (Chained to a pole) she gives in and sleeps to escape the pain of possible hypovolemic shock (Shock from blood loss). The police managed to get some of the money and in return were allowed to enter and get Ziva out, but everyone else was still inside and Ziva's condition was worsening. They decide not to wait for another injury and enter the building. After a gunfight, 4 of 5 gunmen are dead. Joel takes Sydney and hides in the back. Tony finds them and Joel shoots him in his bullet-proof vest. While he's down, he shoots and kills Joel and gets Sydney out with only minor injuries.

**Chapter 5**

_"Oh, and we're going to keep you here overnight for observation... you were real close to irreversible shock." He informed her, and with that, he exited the room. _

The sentence reverberated in Tony's head. He couldn't believe he'd been so close to losing her.

He sunk down in the cold plastic chair beside Ziva's bed. Closing his eyes, he pictured the scene in his head. The sly smile on Joel's face as he pulled the trigger haunted him. He saw her wince in pain, but make no sound. He saw it; over and over again he saw it. How close he'd come when he entered the store to retrieve her seemingly lifeless body from the floor of the store. How close he'd come to never getting to tell her. How close...

* * *

Ziva didn't want to disturb Tony. She'd seen the exhaustion encroaching on him since he arrived and knew he needed to rest. He'd already played 'Knight in Shining Armor' once today, and seeing how she was physically safe now, he deserved his rest. She thought about her job at NCIS. How her work was all she knew; all she was, was in that job. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if she couldn't work again. Her job was her identity, without it, she ceased to exist as the world knew her.

The thoughts crowded her head and she laid back in her bed, and allowing the IV/Morphine drip to take over, she fell asleep.

* * *

Tony listened to the reassuring heart monitor. The link telling him that she was still there. He hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep until he was jolted awake by the vicarious dream of the night's previous events. He looked up at the clock, it was 3 am. He looked over at Ziva who was now sound asleep. He knew he'd have to tell her when she awoke, and he couldn't wait any longer.

He didn't want to sleep anymore. The emotions in his head that he contemplated while subconscious were too much to bear right now. Instead, he sat in the chair and watched the IV drip, slowly... with rhythm and consistency every few seconds another drop would fall; and another after that. He sat there for 4 hours when finally, Ziva began to stir.

* * *

She sat up and began to stretch, not yet realizing her condition. However, she was quickly jerked into reality when the slightest attempt at moving her arm shot immense pain all the way to her core.

"Whoa, take it easy there Zee-Vah." Tony said sympathetically. "Don't push yourself too hard now; you were on the brink of..." He did not finish his sentence. He could not bring himself to do so. Instead, he hollowed out and got very quiet. Although he didn't speak, the look on his face said plenty.

"Tony, it's alright." Ziva said, trying to comfort her disturbed partner.

"No, Ziva... It's not!" He exclaimed.

Taking his voice down a notch, he continued, "I was... you were in there... I was so close to losing you." He finished, after speaking in spaced out mumbles and trying not to tear up.

"Tony, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here... with you. Always." She replied.

"But... so close... last night... you were minutes away from death, Ziva! Minutes! And I couldn't do anything! I watched that bastard pull the trigger, and I couldn't do anything! I saw you in there... you were gone! I thought you were gone! I couldn't bear it... if you weren't here... I... I... I don't know how I'd go on! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Ziva! I love you and I can't lose you. I can't!" He sobbed.

He didn't care that he was attracting attention. He'd tell the world if he could.

"Look at me, Tony." Ziva began. "I am here. I heard you last night, when you got me out of there. You saved me. You DID do something! You kept me alive. I am not going anywhere. I will be here from now to eternity, here with you. Here. Here because I love you too. Our love held me on this side of life." She finished, silent tears streaming down her face too.

* * *

Gibbs and McGee waited outside the door. They'd heard every word, but acted oblivious to the newfound situation. Gibbs just smiled silently and knocked on the outside of the door. Ziva waved them in as she and Tony wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Morning, Ziva." McGee greeted her.

"Good morning." She answered with a half smile.

McGee nodded at Tony who returned the gesture.

The four of them sat in the hospital room together; they shared their memories of past assignments and 'undercover' ops. Amidst all the laughter and recollection, Ziva felt sad. She knew that it was a very real possibility that she wouldn't be able to return to work; but she couldn't bring herself to tell them.

After lunch, Gibbs and McGee headed back to NCIS and Tony went home to shower and get fresh, clean clothes. During this time, Ziva had her first physical therapy session. She could barely squeeze the small foam ball in her hand and even attempting to do so caused her immense pain. However, in time she would progress and get stronger.

**

* * *

**

5 Months Later

Ziva was getting much stronger, and although she couldn't lift more than 5 pounds in the first 2 months, she progressed and by the end of the 3rd she could do 10. The doctors and therapists warned her not to push it. But said that she'd made great progress, much more than they'd expected.

Into the 5th month, she began to pester Gibbs about returning to NCIS.

"Not until you're ready." He said.

After another month, he finally accepted her back at work. Although she wasn't allowed in the field, and had to mostly sit around and do paper work, she was glad to be back 'home' and with her 'family'. She and Tony had begun dating soon after her release from the hospital. And on the day that Gibbs announced that she could begin field assignments again, Tony popped the question. Ziva, of course, said "yes".

"You were my knight in shining armor once, Tony... and it would be great to have you here for the rest of our time on Earth."

The entire bullpen clapped and cheered; slapped Tony on the back and hugged Ziva.

McGee served as Tony's best man at the wedding. Abby and the director were both bridesmaids. Gibbs gave Ziva away to Tony at the altar and the entire 'family', even Gibbs shed a tear at the sight of their first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

Finis.


End file.
